Procura se Um Par
by Verigood
Summary: Harvey sabia. Mike sabia. Aquela noite seria inesquecível.
1. Chapter 1

**Tem algum Suitor por aqui? ;)**_** Harvey**_** e **_**Mike**_** estão arruinando minha vida, hehe! Tudo neles é perfeito. Os dois são tão OTP que chega a ser ridículo! Essa fanfiction é inspirada numa certa cena surtante do episódio **_**"The Shelf Life"**_**. A série **_**"Suits"**_** e seus personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente. Divirta-se com a leitura!**

**...**

Harvey Specter. _Vestido de smoking._

Uma combinação fatal.

E naquela noite quando Mike entrou naquele escritório após receber uma ligação de emergência de Harvey _(foi assim que ele o convenceu a sair correndo, deixando tudo de lado)_, ele se deparou com aquela visão. _Harvey usando smoking_. Só aquele fato já fora suficiente para ele não se sentir mais culpado por ter abandonado Jenny, praticamente. E naquele momento todo e qualquer tipo de pensamento impróprio que ele pudesse ter com seu chefe inundou sua cabeça. E Mike estava encontrando uma grande dificuldade em respirar. Não, ele havia esquecido como respirar, agora ele estava tentando lembrar como funcionava esse processo. _Inspira. Expira. Devagar. Inspira. Expira. Devagar._ E ele continuou repetindo essas três palavras, mentalmente. Até a hora em que sua respiração voltou ao normal. Ele se questionou se aparentava estar muito pálido ou qualquer cor estranha, pois, Harvey o encarava preocupado agora. Ou seria impaciência, por Mike estar mudo desde que chegara ali? _Deus!_ Porque era tão difícil dizer algumas simples palavras? Apenas palavras. Qualquer palavra.

"Não conseguiu encontrar um par para ir ao baile?" _Sério, Mike? É isso que seu cérebro genial foi capaz de elaborar?_ "Digo, você está..." Ele pausou. Ele deveria escolher melhor suas próximas palavras... _Dane-se!_ "Você está charmoso. _Muito_ charmoso." Disse, enfatizando. _O filhote está deslumbrado_, Harvey pensou. E algo nos olhos do chefe lhe chamou atenção. Harvey gostou do elogio. Ele percebeu pelo sorriso discreto que se formou no canto direito de seus lábios, mas que logo desapareceu como se nunca houvesse existido.

"Você está nervoso, Mike Ross?" Harvey não se moveu. Ele permaneceu próximo a janela, examinando Mike como se ele estivesse exposto numa vitrine. De repente, Mike sentiu a garganta secar e a respiração acelerando drasticamente. Até quando aqueles sintomas iriam persistir? E o que era aquele calor repentino, também?

"_Eu..._O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Onde está a emergência?" Ele foi direto ao ponto. E pela primeira vez, Harvey caminhou alguns passos em sua direção, o que fez Mike mais nervoso ainda. Havia algo na maneira como ele andava que não era real. Às vezes ele tinha certeza que Harvey Specter não era real. Harvey tinha o controle absoluto daquela situação. Ele tinha Mike em suas mãos. Simples assim.

"_Isso_ é uma emergência." E, de novo, Harvey estava examinando seu associado. Seus olhos gravando cada centímetro, _porque ele podia_. "Eu preciso que você me acompanhe em um evento." _Então, essa era a emergência?_ Mike nem iria protestar, de que adiantaria?

"Porque eu?" Foi a única pergunta que ele se permitiu fazer, parecia sensato de sua parte.

"Porque eu escolhi você. Porque você é meu." Harvey respondeu, sem hesitar, sem piscar, com toda sua majestade.

_Porque eu escolhi você. Porque você é meu. VOCÊ. É. MEU. Droga, Harvey! Droga!_ O que estava acontecendo ali? Era algum tipo de teste? Ou um sonho? _Definitivamente um sonho._ Mike balançou a cabeça e esfregou as duas mãos no rosto. _Concentre-se, Mike! _Harvey prosseguiu."Não seja bobo, Mike. Eu lhe dei uma chance, uma carreira e um salário. Você é meu associado. Eu sou seu chefe. Você vai me negar esse convite?" Como se houvesse alguma outra coisa no mundo a qual Mike trocaria pela companhia de Harvey Specter. _Espere._ Tinha sua avó. Sim, se ela o chamasse. Corrigindo, se ela estivesse passando mal e o chamasse. _Meu Deus, em que tipo de monstro eu estou me transformando?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Peço desculpas pela demora, mas minha vida anda uma correria, mil compromissos... Espero poder fazer a atualização mais rápida daqui pra frente. Enfim, aqui está mais um pedacinho! Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando!**

**...**

"Certo. Eu vou com você. Mas tem um problema." Mike respondeu, por fim.

"Sempre tem." Harvey revirou os olhos e foi até cadeira de sua mesa. "E eu sei qual é." Ele disse, todo cheio de si.

"Você sabe?"

"É a minha obrigação saber o que você precisa." _Certo_. Mike pensou.

"Então, chefe, o que eu preciso?" Mike perguntou agora curioso.

"Um smoking." Harvey levantou o smoking que estava devidamente colocado sobre a cadeira e guardado dentro de uma capa.

"Você_ é_ um Mestre Jedi." Mike constatou, chegando mais perto de Harvey.

"Ótima observação, meu jovem Padawan." Harvey sorriu, fazendo graça.

"Como? Quero dizer..." Mike estava surpreso.

"Rene. Ele tem suas medidas, lembra? Ele tem tudo anotado e ele trabalhou uma semana inteira para terminar seu smoking. Considere-se uma pessoa de muita sorte." Harvey explicava muito orgulhoso do seu alfaiate. "Aqui." Ele entregou o smoking para Mike. "Vai se vestir, Cinderela. O tempo voa e nós estamos quase atrasados."

Mike pegou seu smoking e saiu da sala sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer. Porque não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer ou dizer para deixar aquela situação menos constrangedora. Ele praticamente correu até o banheiro, aliviado pela oportunidade de finalmente ficar sozinho por alguns minutos. Ele fechou a porta do banheiro atrás de si, indo direto até a pia e parando em frente para se olhar no espelho. Sua pele estava quente e avermelhada, seus batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerados. Após enxaguar o rosto várias vezes seguidas, ele conseguiu se acalmar. Enquanto trocava de roupa Mike tentou não criar muitas expectativas em relação àquela noite. Afinal, tudo se resumia a negócios. Nada mais. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele queria saber como Harvey se sentia. Mike se importava.

De repente ele ouviu fortes batidas na porta e ele estava de volta ao mundo real.

"_Mike? Você está bem?" _Harvey o chamou do lado de fora. "_Eu juro que se você desmaiou aí dentro, eu vou te deixar para trás!"_

"Sim! Eu... eu estou quase pronto!" Mike respondeu todo atrapalhado.

"_Eu sugiro que você ande logo, Cinderela!"_

No instante seguinte Mike estava se apressando para vestir a calça, colocar os sapatos, ajeitar a camisa e a gravata. Porque Mike era muito bom em obedecer a Harvey. E porque Mike raramente duvidava de seu querido chefe.

Alguns instantes depois Mike abriu a porta e deu de cara com Harvey. Harvey não fez um barulho ou gesto. Pela primeira vez Mike havia deixado Harvey Specter sem palavras. E aquilo soou como uma vitória para Mike.

"Então, como estou, _Príncipe Encantado_?" Mike não iria ser um bom garoto dessa vez. Era tão divertido estar naquela posição.

Harvey ainda estava em choque. Não que ele tivesse dúvidas, mas Mike Ross estava ridiculamente lindo. Demasiadamente atraente. E Mike o havia chamado de Príncipe Encantado... _O quê?_ Harvey limpou a garganta e escondeu as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Isso estava ficando sério. E particularmente excitante.

"Nada mal... _para alguém que tem traços finos_." Harvey brincou, disfarçando.

Mas se Harvey queria enganar alguém, esse alguém não seria Mike. O sorriso sutil no canto da boca, as pupilas dos olhos dilatas e a expressão de admiração em seu rosto. Todos os fatos escancaravam a verdade. Não havia lugar para uma segunda interpretação. E naquele silêncio que insistia em se prolongar, Mike se aproximou de Harvey, sem quebrar o contato visual.

"Negação não é seu ponto forte." Mike observou, desviando seu olhar para a boca de Harvey.

"Eu acho que não." Harvey concordou, encurtando ainda mais a distância entre os dois e retribuindo o olhar na mesma intensidade. "Mas não fique muito convencido." Ele aconselhou seu associado, agora lhe abrindo um sorriso sedutor. "Nós podemos ir agora?" Harvey o questionou e Mike não conseguia parar de pensar nos dois contra aquela parede bem atrás de Harvey. Ele não conseguia apagar aquela imagem por mais que fizesse esforço. Onde estava o seu autocontrole quando ele mais necessitava? "Claro." Mike respondeu, respirando fundo e os dois homens seguiram lado a lado até o elevador. E o silêncio os acompanhou mais uma vez. Às vezes ceder a um impulso não era suficiente. Ou talvez não fosse só um impulso. Talvez existisse algo mais e eles precisavam ter certeza absoluta. Felizmente, eles tinham mais algumas horas para entender e descobrir juntos.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Eu sei que faz um longo inverno desde a última atualização desta fanfiction, mas eu não podia deixá-la assim inacabada. Afinal, Mike e Harvey não merecem esse tipo de tratamento, hehe. Portanto, vou terminá-la, mas tenha paciência porque eu sou mesmo enrolada. Reviews são sempre bem vindos, obrigada!**

**...**

A ida até ao grande evento da noite foi o que Mike denominou de "o percurso mais demorado e embaraçoso de sua vida".

Quando Mike conheceu Harvey sua vida mudou completamente. Eles começaram a trabalhar todos os dias, longas noites afora, inseparavelmente. Eles brigavam, eles tinham essas discussões horríveis e, no final, eles sempre acabavam se entendendo. Eles pareciam mais um casal apaixonado, ou para ser mais específico, eles agiam como duas pessoas casadas.

Mike não percebeu de imediato o que estava se passando e aquilo lhe pareceu muito conveniente no começo. Mas quando sua suspeita se concretizou, quando ele finalmente compreendeu sobre do que se tratava – _que ele estava de fato atraído pelo seu chefe_ – ele tomou a decisão de não investir muito tempo e esforço se preocupando. Era só uma fase. Uma fantasia boba.

A decisão durou somente um dia, no entanto.

Nas duas semanas que se seguiram Mike não conseguiu dormir. Ele perdeu noites de sono pensando e racionando sobre a melhor forma de lidar com a descoberta. Ele passou a se preocupar com as consequências.

Ele pensou em como isso iria mudar sua relação com Harvey ou em como aquilo poderia afetar o trabalho dos dois, suas vidas e as pessoas que conviviam com eles... Mike pensou em desistir.

Mas, não. Ele não desistiu.

Afinal, Harvey e ele estavam vivos e ambos eram solteiros... essas coisas apenas _aconteciam_. Além do que, Mike sabia que no fundo seu querido chefe tinha uma "quedinha" pelo seu brilhante associado. Ele podia ler no rosto de Harvey, não era um segredo.

"_Alguma coisa se passando na sua mente?"_ Harvey perguntou, preocupado com o silêncio de Mike.

"O quê? Não... Por quê?" Mike respondeu, fazendo o seu melhor para encarar Harvey como se não fosse nada.

"Você parece incomodado." Era estranho para Harvey como ele se importava tanto com Mike, ou talvez não fosse.

"Eu estou apenas pensando demais." O jovem respondeu, simplesmente.

"Algo que eu possa ajudar?" Harvey queria se aproximar mais de Mike. Ele queria ser alguém que Mike pudesse confiar para compartilhar qualquer coisa.

"Não desta vez." Mike não poderia explicar como Harvey era o problema e a solução ao mesmo tempo. Ele escolheu mentir. Porém, Harvey era esperto e conhecia Mike melhor do que ele imaginava.

"Você está nervoso em relação a essa noite?" Esta era a segunda vez que Harvey lhe fazia aquela pergunta. E era a segunda vez que ele estava certo. Na verdade, não era nem uma pergunta, era uma constatação. E, na verdade, Harvey sempre estava certo na maioria das vezes.

"E se eu estiver?"

"É só uma festa com pessoas chatas, champagne de graça e..." _Você e eu._ Harvey pensou.

"Eu não sei. Eu acho que preciso aprender a relaxar mais, só isso."

_Bem, nisso eu posso ajudá-lo_. Harvey pensou novamente. Sério, ele precisava parar.

"Você vai se sair ótimo, _você_ é o gênio."

"_Deus!_ Não coloque mais pressão!"

"E como você espera ir longe se você não sabe o quanto pode suportar, novato?"

"Eu costumava ficar "chapado", mas agora é diferente, eu não quero decepcionar a mim mesmo ou qualquer outra pessoa novamente."

Harvey abriu um sorriso satisfeito.

"Bom para você. Mas me diga uma coisa, quantas pessoas você acha que pode decepcionar?"

"Jéssica, Donna, minha avó... e você. _Você_, especialmente."

E não foi o olhar intenso de Harvey que fez o coração de Mike perder uma batida de repente, mas como sua resposta aumentara de maneira absurda a tensão entre os dois homens. Fora tanta que Harvey Specter ficou sem ter o que dizer.

Para sua sorte, Ray acabara de estacionar o carro. Eles finalmente tinham chegado ao tal evento – _evento_ esse que era beneficente e que tinha como um de seus grandes financiadores a firma Pearson Hardman - Advogados e Associados, claro.

Harvey e Mike formavam um par muito elegante. Não que eles eram um par, não oficialmente, mas quando eles estavam juntos havia harmonia, havia graça e muita química.

"Até que horas a gente vai ter que ficar aqui?" Mike sentia-se um pouco deslocado.

"Você mal colocou o pé no lugar e já quer ir embora? Você finge o tempo todo que tem um diploma de Harvard, então fingir que está adorando a festa vai ser moleza." Harvey piscou para Mike.

"HA-HA-HA." Mike achava adorável o senso de humor de Harvey.

"Eu sei, eu sou divertido e charmoso. Ok, vamos fazer nosso social e ver se damos o fora daqui o quanto antes. Combinado?"

"Combinado, chefe."

E Harvey segurou no braço de Mike e o guiou pelo grande salão, parando para conversar com o máximo de pessoas possível, trocando risos, sorrisos, estranhas expressões faciais, às vezes fazendo fofocas, comentários pertinentes, tomando taças de champagne e comendo deliciosos canapés. Após duas horas de evento eles estavam mais do que prontos para partir. Harvey não podia negar que ter Mike o acompanhando era sempre motivo de alegria. Podia ser qualquer lugar ou situação, ele nunca ficava entediado. Tanto tempo ele desperdiçou com companhias superficiais e agora ele tinha Mike. Ele se sentia bastante afortunado.

Mike se lembrara das noites em que Trevor e ele saiam para beber e impressionar garotas para conseguirem uma noite de sexo casual. Ele reconheceu que não houvera nada de nobre nas suas atitudes ao usar aquelas mulheres. Mas ele mudou. Ele se redimiu. Ele era alguém melhor em todos os aspectos. Ele havia crescido como ser humano. E, na verdade, nunca foi sua intenção causar danos a ninguém. Ele apenas teve a companhia errada e se deixou levar. Agora ele tinha Harvey, uma pessoa que ele admirava e que ele respeitava acima de tudo.

Aparentemente, Harvey e Mike tinham este ponto em comum, eles eram indiscutivelmente fascinados um pelo outro.


	4. Chapter 4

A noite estava longe de terminar para Mike e Harvey. Assim que foram embora do tal evento beneficente, os dois seguiram juntos para o bar mais próximo. Harvey já havia dispensado Ray, então ele e Mike dividiram o táxi e, claro, Mike insistiu em pagar pela corrida e insistiu até Harvey concordar – o filhote estava tentando impressionar e aquilo era extremamente adorável e sexy ao mesmo tempo. Harvey não fez nenhum comentário... embora seu sorriso nada discreto denunciou tudo.

Eles se sentaram no bar e iniciaram uma conversa para lá de interessante. Harvey e Mike pareciam muito confortáveis na companhia um do outro. Eles pediram bebidas e o papo foi fluindo com o passar dos minutos. Nenhum dos dois queria chegar ao ponto de ficarem bêbados em ordem de não fazer escolhas estúpidas e tomar decisões precipitadas. Eles não sabiam o que esperar, exatamente.

"Então, você está me dizendo que você _'propositadamente'_ flertou com o segurança para conseguir chegar a tempo ao julgamento?"

"Tudo que estou dizendo é que eu vi uma oportunidade e a aproveitei. Você sabe: um meio para um fim. Não vejo nada de errado em usar meu charme irresistível para impedir um cliente de pagar uma multa contratual de quinhentos milhões de dólares."

"Eu entendo. Faz todo sentido quando você coloca assim."

"Não fique com ciúmes, Mike. Eu não queria ir para a cama com ele."

"COMO É?"

Mike quase cuspiu bebida em Harvey. _Que diabos?_

"Você me escutou."

Sim, Mike escutou bem. Em alto e bom som. Não é que ele precisava escutar de novo, ele só precisava ouvir mais do que aquilo. Ter certeza que ele não estava delirando. Mas tudo que Harvey estava fazendo era encará-lo, intensamente. Harvey parecia muito sério para estar brincando.

"Eu... eu... eu preciso..." Mike balbuciou. "Eu preciso... eu já volto!"

_Isto é ridículo_. Harvey pensou, mas não disse.

Mike levantou-se, caminhando apressado, sem um rumo definido. Ele entrou na primeira porta que viu aberta, neste caso, era o banheiro. Ele deixou Harvey sem explicações, sentado no bar, com uma bebida quente em mãos. Mas Mike conhecia bem seu chefe, ele conhecia aquele homem melhor do que ninguém porque de todas as pessoas que faziam parte de sua vida, Harvey Specter (após sua querida avó) era a pessoa que mais importava. Portanto, Mike tinha uma leve impressão que Harvey iria atrás dele para obter respostas.

Mas como ele poderia enfrentar Harvey?

Mike não parava de pensar e andar de um lado para o outro pelo banheiro. De repente, a porta se abriu e Harvey apareceu. Ele parecia bem decidido – ainda mais trancando a porta. _Droga, eu estou ferrado!_

"Por que você trancou a porta?" Mike perguntou desconfiado, afastando-se um pouco para trás.

"Mike Ross, qual é o seu problema?" Harvey estava mais sério do que antes, mas não o tipo de sério que poderia se tornar bravo em segundos.

"Olha..." Mike parou para organizar seus pensamentos melhor. "Não há uma maneira resumida e simples de explicar o que..."

"_Não se preocupe_. Estou aceitando a versão longa e complicada." Harvey disse, cortando Mike.

"Você está me deixando nervoso, cara."

Harvey riu. Ele sempre tinha que deixar Mike ainda mais deslumbrado.

"Me diga a verdade, Mike. E me chame de _cara _mais uma vez_.._."

"Ok! Eu te conto qualquer coisa – _depois que você destrancar a porta_."

"Você acha que eu vou te agarrar aqui, é isso?" O jeito como Harvey olhou fez com que a garganta de Mike ficasse seca.

Harvey deu um passo à frente e Mike continuou no mesmo lugar.

"Você não ousaria." Mike respondeu, sentindo seu coração batendo rápido.

"Você acha que eu estou atraído por você." Harvey afirmou.

Mike inspirou bruscamente.

"É uma opção."

"Então... você acha que eu sento na cadeira do meu escritório e passo o dia todo tendo todos os tipos de fantasias sobre nós dois juntos?"

"Também é uma opção."

Harvey fechou a distância entre os dois. Ele estava tão perto que Mike estava hiperventilando.

"Você, fortemente, acredita que eu – _o grande Harvey Specter_ – quer, precisa e deseja _você_ – Mike Ross?"

E Mike se preparou para ser beijado ali mesmo. Ele esperou pelo momento tão aguardado, mas Harvey não fez um movimento sequer. Harvey gostava da antecipação, era algo excitante.

"Óh Deus! Apenas acabe logo com isso!" Mike implorou no limite do seu autocontrole.

"Eu não posso." Se tinha uma coisa que Harvey adorava fazer era torturar seu associado de todas as formas.

"O quê? Não! Eu quero isso mais do que você! Por favor, Harvey?"

"Aqui neste banheiro? Eu não sei..."

"Quer saber? Dane-se tudo!"

E foi assim que Mike tomou a iniciativa do beijo. Ele rapidamente levou suas duas mãos ao rosto de Harvey e o puxou para si até seus lábios se esmagarem. Harvey cravou os dedos no cabelo de Mike e deixou escapar um gemido ao sentir a língua do jovem invadir sua boca. Ele se entregou por completo e como esperado retribuiu aquele beijo com a mesma vontade e mesmo vigor.

As mãos de Harvey desceram pelo pescoço, ombros e costas de Mike, desencadeando ondas ininterruptas de calor. Cada parte dele ansiando um pouco mais... ou tudo mais.

Harvey resolveu assumir o controle daquela doce experiência, encostando Mike contra a pia, o provocando com leves mordidas na orelha, sussurrando palavras indecentes em seu ouvido, pressionando e friccionando seu corpo no dele.

Mike fechou os olhos para absorver o ar quente saindo da boca de Harvey e adentrando sua pele. Suas mãos moveram-se por debaixo da camisa de Harvey, deslizando pelos músculos definidos e então suas bocas novamente se encontraram num beijo arrebatador até ambos ficarem sem fôlego.

"Você deveria ter deixado eu te agarrar primeiro." Harvey protestou, ainda com dificuldade para respirar.

"E esperar cem anos para acontecer? Eu vi a oportunidade e a aproveitei. Você sabe: um meio para um fim." Mike disse, piscando para Harvey.

Eles se encararam por um longo instante até Harvey quebrar o silêncio com uma confissão.

"Você é fofo, Mike Ross."

"_Fofo_? Harvey Specter acabou de usar a palavra '_fofo'_? Eu ouvi certo?"

"Será que algum dia você irá aprender a calar a boca?"

"Eu..."

"Cale a boca!"

E agora foi a vez de Harvey iniciar o beijo.

Mas, desta vez, Harvey tinha planos maiores.

Porque os beijos e os toques não eram mais suficientes.

Eles precisavam ir mais além.

E Mike estava de acordo.

Por fim, Harvey destrancou a porta.

Definitivamente, _definitivamente_ aquela noite seria inesquecível, os dois homens concluíram enquanto seguiram empolgados a caminho do apartamento de Harvey.

**FIM.**

**...**

**Agradeço muitão aos reviews de todos e espero que tenham gostado do final.**

**Fiquem ligados que mais fanfictions Marvey virão por aí! ;)**

**Obrigada.**


End file.
